Morning Bet
by Miss Caitie Jo
Summary: How Eames found out where Ariadne lived.


_How Eames found out where Ariadne lived._

_I don't own Inception..._

* * *

"Morning Love." Eames winked as he brushed past Ariadne's desk.

"Morning." She mumbled too engrossed in her model to look up.

"What are you doing?" He whispered in her ear. She jumped slightly.

"You startled me." She turned and saw he had pulled his chair over to her desk. His elbows were propped on the surface on top of her notes and his face was _very_ close to hers.

"Sorry about that. Have you been here all night? You look dreadful." He scrunched his face and smirked.

"Go away." She turned back to her model. How could he be so devilishly charming and yet so annoying at the same time? She could feel her heart pounding and wondered if he could hear it.

"How is your model? It looks good." He tried to sound more interested in the model than he actually was.

"I'm almost done." She yawned and glanced at her watch. "What are you doing here so early?" She eyed him cautiously.

"I bet Arthur that I could beat him here. I had to bloody stay up all night, but I beat him here." He grinned and stretched his arms behind his head, proud of his accomplishment.

She shook her head. She stayed up all night to finish her maze and he stayed up all night to beat Arthur to the warehouse. She had hoped to be done before any of them got there. She didn't want them to know she had been up all night.

"I thought you had more of a life than to stay here working all night. It's very Arthur-ish of you." He teased.

"Okay. I'm going home. I want to finish this model so I can sleep, but you obviously aren't going to let that happen. You haven't shut up since you came in." She bit her lip realizing how harsh her words sounded.

"Ouch Darling. That hurts." His face showed genuine hurt.

She felt bad. "Eames. I'm sorry." She touched his hand. "I've been up all night and I'm cranky."

"It's alright. Just don't let it happen again." He kissed her cheek.

She blushed. He had always flirted with her, but never kissed her. She tried not to read too much into it. "I'm going home I'll see you later." She smiled and picked up her bag.

"Wait." He stood up and reached for her arm.

"Yes?" She turned around.

He pulled her close. "Will you at least let me drive you home?" His lips brushed her ear.

His voice made her head swim and her stomach flip. Maybe it was the sleep deprivation, but she liked the effect he was having on her. "Only if you kiss me." She said before she realized it. Her face turned bright red. Oh she really needed to shut her mouth and go to sleep.

"I'd love to Darling." He flashed that devilish grin of his placing one hand on the small of her back, nudging her closer to him. He guided her lips to his with his other hand. He kissed her bottom lip several times teasing her before firmly planting his lips on hers. She dropped her bag and wrapped her arms around his neck. He took that as an invitation to deepen the kiss. She let her fingers dance up the back of his neck and tangle in his hair.

Arthur stood in the doorway staring at them for several minutes before chuckling. They pulled apart and glared at him. "If I had known this would happen I would have made that bet weeks ago." He was very pleased with what he had done.

"_This_ was your plan?" Eames was irritated to be outwitted by the point man.

"Not this exactly, but the two of you ending up together was." He chuckled and walked to his desk.

"I'm going home." Ariadne blushed and picked up her bag.

"Not without me you aren't. We had a deal young lady." He caught up to her and gave her a quick kiss.

"Well let's go then. I'm tired." She walked to the door. "Bye Arthur." She waved to him.

"Sleep well." Arthur shook his head as Ariadne and Eames walked out together.

Cobb walked in after they left and looked at Arthur. "Do I want to know?" He pointed behind him.

"Probably not." Arthur laughed.

* * *

"Eames?" Ariadne hummed in his ear.

"Hmm?" He murmured.

"Your bet with Arthur…" She grinned. "Was so that you would finally find out where I live. Wasn't it?"

Eames chuckled. "You are so observant." He kissed her. "That is why I love you." He pulled her into his arms.

"I love you too." She whispered as she fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought!_


End file.
